Pirate
Pirate is an occupation of anyone who raises a Jolly Rodger. Whether they commit an act of piracy or not is naturally up to the individual, but normally Pirates do commit several forms of Piracy, most popularly sailing outside of passage rights (considered tresspassing). Pirates are rebellious figures of the Sea who sail for adventure and the personal gain of themself or their crew. Overview To be considered a pirate, one must hoist a Jolly Rodger which is the national symbol of Rebellion against the World Government. Pirates normally own ships and travel with shipmates under titles such as Musicians, Chefs, Swordsmen, Navigators and etc. This travel is outside the laws set by the World Government, where the sea is used mainly for the movement of goods and passangers. Instead Pirates travel freely and move illegal and stolen goods. All of these things have been named acts of Piracy. Pirate Crew Pirate Crews are made up of several pirates that hoist one Jolly Rodger. They own a ship with several members that take up titles which gives them responcibilities as apart of the crew. Each crew is regarded by its compatability and strength, meaning a Pirate Crew is recognized by each individuals relationship with eachother and their fighting strength as a whole. Titles (Roles) The titles of a pirate are much less internationaly formal then Marine Titles but are preportionally significant. *'Captain': The Captain is the Lead Pirate of a Pirate Crew. Normally the Captain is the strongest member of the his Pirate Crew and the orginal founder of that crew. *'First Mate': The First mate is the second in command of the crew, after the Captain. The First Mate is appointed by the captain himself and is normally the second strongest of the crew. The First Mate fills in a number of roles and makes sure the other roles are carrying out there duties. *'Navigator': The Navigator is the individual who leads the Ship's path towards a destination. It is a very important role normally filled by a less stronger member of the group with more intellegence then the others. *'Chef': The Chef of the Crew is the individual who cooks and feeds the crewmates aboard the ship. This requires that person so carefully ration and cook the food, to prepare proper nuetrients for the crew. This is an optimal member of the group who may decide to be a Musician on there own rather then be appointed, so their strength may vary. *'Musician': The Musician is the individual of the group who keeps the Crew in high spirits through entertainment which are in the forms of singing songs and playing instruments. This is an optimal member of the group who may decide to be a Musician on there own rather then be appointed, so their strength may vary. *'Shipwright': The Shipwright is the individual who fixes the ship and keeps it in shape, making it one of the most important roles. Shipwrights are knowledgable individuals who prepare the ship for sail depending on distance and whom or whatever the ship may encounter. *'Doctor': Doctors are individuals aboard the ship who can nurse wounded or ill members of the crew back to health. This is a nesscessary member of the group due to the high danger of being a pirate. *'Shiphand': Shiphands are minor members of the crew who simply follow orders, from cleaning to helping another role to firing cannos. They are known to be the weaker and more generic members of a pirate crew. Category:Universal Terms